The Engineer and the Streak
by I.Love.Flash
Summary: A bunch of stories revolving around Cisco and Barry! (BarryxCisco)
1. Chapter 1

**HI! This is my first the Flash Fic, so be kind. This will be a BarryxCisco so if you don't like that, don't read. I would love your reviews to tell me if I should continue, or if I should just stop now. Thanks for reading xD (Hints the Vibe, Cisco's superhero name in comics, and maybe the show in the future)**

Barry Allen AKA the Flash or right now the Streak was sitting on top of the Star Labs building looking at the stars. It has been awhile since he got the Meta powers and sometimes it feels nice to just relax.

"Hey dude?" Cisco said as he walked on the roof and saw Barry sitting on the edge. Barry turned to him and gave him a small smile.

"Hey Cisco, what are you doing up here?" Barry asked as Cisco sat down by him.

"I could ask you the same thing, but I personally come out here to think, you?" Cisco said and Barry nodded.

"Same, it's so weird to not be zooming down the city faster than a car or well anything." He joked and Cisco laughed.

"It's weird to not be in the lab, with Caitlin running around and Dr. Wells telling her she needs to sleep once in a while." He said and Barry laughed. Then they looked down at the cars that were passing from a distance.

"So why you really out here?" Cisco asked turning serious. Barry turned to him a frown on his face.

"Why would you think there's something wrong?" He asked innocently and Cisco smirked.

"Dude, it's easy to tell when something bothering you, is it Iris." Cisco asked and Barry signed leaning back on the roof and running a hand in his hair.

"Yes." He admitted sitting back up. Cisco nodded his head and turned to Barry once again.

"Iris would be lucky to be with you, you're funny, smart, cute, can run faster than the speed of sound." Cisco named off and Barry heart flipped. _Did he just call him Cute?_

"Thanks Cisco, so why you out here really?" Barry said saving that information for later and Cisco shrugged.

"I got a bad vibe I guess, I mean I've been working hours trying to build another suit, no thanks to you." Cisco said glaring at him. Barry laughed and nudged him.

"How many times do I have to apologize?" Barry said and Cisco rolled his eyes.

"You can stop when the suit is done, which it should be done installing the GPS now, so I'll see you later." Cisco said getting up. Barry continued to look at the road.

"Remember you can do better than Iris." Cisco called as he made his way inside. Barry bounced the words in his head a bit then turn to the door Cisco just left from. Every time he thought better than Iris he thought of Cisco. There's no way he likes Cisco, Right?


	2. Exhausted

Ever sense that night Barry has been watching Cisco, for any sign he had feelings for him, any sign. So far he just noticed that Cisco was kind of cute when he went into engineer mode as Caitlin called it. No he did not think a guy was cute he had Iris, well he doesn't but…ugg this is so confusing.

"Are you done stalking Cisco yet?" Caitlin said and Barry snapped out his trace and blushed a little.

"I was not stalking Cisco." Barry snapped and she smirked.

"Please, you have been watching him for days, it's pretty obvious you like him and he likes you, so stop over thinking it and go talk to him." Caitlin signed and walked away. Barry heard her mumbled something along the lines of stupid and boys. Barry took a deep breath and walked to the other side of the lab.

"Hey Cisco, almost down with the suit?" Barry asked and Cisco looked up at him. Barry cringed it looked like he hasn't had sleep in a few days.

"What, oh yah, almost done." He said and went back to the suit. Barry grabbed his shoulder.

"Cisco when was the last time you slept or ate." Barry asked concern. Cisco shrugged and grabbed a piece of equipment.

"I don't know, but right now I need to work on the Flash suit." He said in an I have to do this voice. Barry signed running a hand through his hair and saw Dr. Wells coming in.

"Dr. Wells, when was the last time Cisco actually left the lab?" Barry said making his way over to the scientist.

"He's been in here for days, I thought he left at night, but I don't think he has." Dr. Wells said and Barry frowned. He watched as Dr. Wells went over to a counter and tossed him something. He caught it and it looked like a needle, then it hit him. Dr. Wells smiled and left the room.

"Don't use it all, knowing him your need it again." Caitlin grumbled coming in with a stack of papers in her hand.

"He lives at the apartment two streets down, room 756, just saying." Caitlin said then walking over to the computer. Barry walked over to Cisco.

"Hey Cisco, is that supposed to be smoking?" Barry asked and his head shot up. Barry shoved the needle into his side, and caught Cisco before he could fall. He lifted him into his arms and noticed he was really light. He tossed the needle on the floor and turned to see Caitlin smirking.

"This proves nothing?" Barry said and super speeded out of the lab and in a few minutes was in the middle of Cisco's apartment. He carried him over to his bedroom and pulled back the covers putting him under. He then looked at Cisco's face, he signed and rest his forehead against Cisco's.

Cisco seemed like his best friend, but now he wanted more than to be just friends. He stood up taking one last look at Cisco's before zooming back to Star labs.

"Dude, does anyone remember me walking home last night?" Cisco asked the next day. Caitlin and Dr. Wells shot a look at Barry that Cisco missed.

"Strange?" Cisco mumbled and went back to the suit.

"Unbelievable." Caitlin said throwing her hands up in the air. Barry smiled and watched as Cisco worked on the suit, going back into engineer mode and blocking everything out. Wait, did Cisco just look and smile at him from the corner of his eye. Barry shook his head and decided to go home, and get some sleep himself.

**This is where it gets good... and the BarryxCisco moments are beginning!**

**Soon chapters will follow Cisco POV...**


	3. Liquidizer

"A new Meta? Sweet." Cisco exclaimed as Barry ran back into the lab panting.

"Not sweet, this is guy is bad very bad." Barry said catching his breath as Caitlin handed him a bottle of water. He took and chugged it all.

"He can manipulate water, before I could catch him he disappeared in the water." Barry said as he went to the computer.

"Did you see his face?" Caitlin asked and he nodded.

"Better, when I punched him I got blood on my arm." He said holding out the sleeve of his Flash uniform. Caitlin grabbed a swab and took a tiny bit of the sample then running over to some equipment.

"Tell me about his powers." Cisco said excitingly, Barry smiled, at his easily excited best friend, or what he wanted to be his boyfriend.

"He basically could control water with his mind, making it do whatever he wanted, and from what I could tell breath underwater." Barry said and Cisco ran a hand threw his hair. Wait wasn't that his Habit?

"Got it, how about liquidizer?" Cisco said and Barry shook his head.

"Hey you try naming him." Cisco said as they went to stand by Caitlin at the computer who was already done analyzing the sample. She started to type at the computer and a seconds later a picture popped up.

"Raymond?" Cisco said and the name Raymond Carlos followed.

"You know him?" Caitlin said and Cisco nodded. Then Dr. Wells came in.

"Raymond was one of the people I wanted to work at Star labs, it was a debate between him and Cisco, both being excellent engineers, except…." Dr. Wells begin and Cisco finished it.

"He was a snobby rich jerk." Cisco said and Dr. Wells nodded.

"His parents own Raymond industries, a multi-million dollar incorporation, and I was not impressed at how he wanted to buy his way in." Dr. Wells said disappointingly.

"Wait didn't Raymond industries just went under?" Barry asked and Cisco looked up the news on his computer.

"Yah, His parents died the night the accelerator exploded, found in the ocean a few days later, Raymond hasn't been found since." Cisco said.

"Raymond killed his parents?" Barry asked.

"It would seem so." Dr. Wells said.

"So how do we stop this guy?" Barry asked.

"Freeze him, we have a gun similar to Captain Cold's but not as powerful, he could freeze him and the water, since it shows in his blood over ninety percent of his body is water." Caitlin says and Barry left returning with the gun. He went and set it by Barry's suit.

"Great, now we wait?" Barry moaned sinking in a chair.

"Not for long, someone is robbing the bank." Caitlin said and Barry changed into his suit and grabbed the gun. He ran to the bank and saw a man in black pants and a black shirt, with a mask, band a gun.

"Not our guy." Barry said in his headphone and heard Cisco sign. Barry then went up and the guy turned around smirking.

"So you're the streak, I may not be the guy you're after, but he wanted me to tell you, you won't stand in the way of his target." The guy said and pointed the gun firing at him. Barry easily dodged the bullet and took the gun of the guns hands and hitting the top of his head with it, causing him to pass out.

"It was a decoy, Raymond is after someone." Barry said into him Comm, he then kneeled down in front of the guy and opened his jacket. He pulled out a few papers form the pocket. One of them was a check for five thousand dollars and the other was a note.

"Hello Streak...

The guy you just beat up a complete decoy. I've been watching you and your associates, and I am impressed. Now that my parents are gone and I am in charge of the fortune, I will get what I want. And what I want is revenge.

Barry read off the note as soon as he got back in Star Labs. Caitlin and Wells looked at each other than Cisco.

"I wonder what he wants revenge over." Cisco said and then it clicked in his head.

"What why me, what have I done to the dude?" Cisco asked.

"Apparently he blames you for him not getting into the Star Labs project." Dr. Wells said.

"Why did he even want to become an engineer, his parents were loaded." Barry asked and Cisco signed.

"He didn't, he just wanted to compete with me, we actually knew each other for a while, everything I did he had to do better, I guess he's still pissed I toped him at this." Cisco said sadly.

"How do we find this guy?" Barry asked angry that someone, anyone would want to hurt Cisco, his Cisco. Wait did he really just think, his Cisco.

"We can't we will have to wait for him to announce himself." Caitlin said and Barry signed.

"So were supposed to just wait around for him, Cisco is in danger." Barry said.

"Dude, I'm ok, I pretty sure I can take care of myself." Cisco said and Barry rolled his eyes.

"Cisco you are in danger, and Barry we have to wait around for him, he will show himself." Dr. Wells said.

"Well in working on the suit." Cisco mumbled.

"Are you ever actually not going to be working on the suit?" Caitlin asked and Cisco ignored her going into the other room.

"Don't worry Barry we will find this guy." Caitlin said and Barry nodded. But not one hundred percent convinced.

Three days and no luck. Cisco was started to go crazy. He wasn't even allowed to leave Star Labs. He was currently staying in a quest room down the hall, and he missed his apartment.

"I am not staying here a second longer." Cisco announced as he walked into the Lab. Where Barry and Caitlin were, Dr. Well finally going to do something. They both look up at him.

"You may not have to." Caitlin said and pointed to the TV screen. Cisco turns to look, where it announces Raymond Carlos was just apprehended and on his way to the police station.

"Finally, see you guys later." Cisco announced walking out the door.

"I don't like this, it seems strange." Barry said as Cisco left.

"Same, maybe you should call Jo?" Caitlin said just as Barry got out his phone. Caitlin watched as Barry started to talk and then started to pale. He hung up and then turned to Caitlin.

"They never caught him, the news station announced it but they never caught him." Barry said in disbelief and zoomed out of there faster than Caitlin has ever seen.

Cisco finally got to his apartment that he missed more than anything. When all of a sudden a voice stopped him from pulling out his key. A voice he recognized.

"Hello Cisco." The voice said and Cisco turned to see Raymond.

"Raymond, aren't you supposed to be in jail?" Cisco asked fear lacing his voice. Raymond laughed and came closer.

"No, it's amazing what you can do with money like pay a news channel off." He said with an evil smile as he backed Cisco into the wall.

"That nice but why you after me, dude its creepy." Cisco said trying to buy time for his Barry to arrive, Barry not his, just Barry.

"You were always better than me, and now I'm going to beat you at something, you took my star labs job form me, I wanted to destroy crush your dreams, but now I'm going to end you." He said and pulled a brink form his back pack.

"I thought you can manipulate water not Bricks." Cisco said and the guy smiled.

"Oh I can, I just need to let your boyfriend know you were here." He said then the brick collided with Cisco's head. Cisco slumped to the ground and his vision blacken.

When Cisco woke up the first thing he saw was that he was in some kind of warehouse, and the second was that he was tied to a chair. He tried to break the restraints but couldn't.

"Well, well, well looks like I finally bested you." Raymond said and Cisco snorted.

"Congrates, you tied me to a chair." He said and Raymond came over smirking. He grabbed Cisco head mainly where he was injured at. Cisco hissed in pain.

"Oh no its more than that, when I pour liquid into your lungs, I want to see your face turn blue." He says as water comes through the air. Cisco tried to pull away but he just tightened his grip.

"Dude you don't have to do this." Cisco said but Raymond just laughed.

"Oh no I do." He said and the water started to go in through Cisco nose. Cisco coughed as he felt his oxygen slowly leaving.

"Hey leave him alone." a voice said a voice that Cisco smiled at, but he slumped unconscious. Barry ran in into the ware house and saw Raymond drowning Cisco. He immediately ran over and punched the guy. Said guy stood up, with a shocked expression.

"How did you find me." he growled.

"We tracked Cisco's phone, you're not that smart after all." Barry said and the guy charged after him. Barry moved out of the way and punched the guy's stomach sending him to the ground.

"It's too late anyway." The guy said with a smile. Barry ran over and punched his head, knocking it against the concrete, hoping he got a concussion. He then ran over to Cisco. He vibrated him out of the ropes and set him gently on the floor.

"He's not breathing." Barry said panicky into the Comm, after checking his pulse.

"Preform CPR now." Caitlin commanded and Barry immediately pinched Cisco's nose and breathed air into him. He then started to pound on Cisco's chest. It wasn't working, he kept going and going.

"Barry…" Caitlin said sadly and Barry shook his head, tears starting to cloud his vision. No he screamed in his head as he buried his head in his hands. He never got to tell Cisco.

All of a sudden Barry heard coughing and saw Cisco jerk up coughing water. He was over there in a second helping Cisco up.

"Cisco?" Barry asked and Cisco smiled.

"Dying sucks." Cisco announced and Barry in that second kissed him. Cisco eyes widen and it took him a full three seconds to realize that Barry, was kissing him. It took another two seconds for him to kiss back. They finally pulled back.

"We need to get your head looked at." Barry said urgently realizing his head was still bleeding.

"Dude I'm fine." Cisco said and Barry already pulled him into his arms.

"No you're not." Barry said and Cisco shook his head.

"When did you become the over protective boyfriend." Cisco said with a laugh as they ran to star labs. Barry smiled at that.

"I'll stop being the over protective boyfriend when you get super powers and can protect yourself." He said and Cisco snorted.

"Maybe I will get super power." He announced and Barry shook his head smiling.

***Please review, tell me if this is long enough, I can go longer I just need to know if this was detailed and not a snore fest. (This could be hinting that Cisco becomes the Vibe!) What do you think, is Barry to cute of an over protective boyfriend, that Cisco doesn't need powers? Or should Cisco became the Vibe?**


	4. Author's note

AUTHOR'S NOTE

I have decided to take a new approach with ALL of my stories. I will be rewriting them, with the basic story line, but there be long, and better. I'm really sorry about this, but I want my stories to be the best. This should only take a few days, then I will delete this and post a new chapter.

**Bart and Wally story**: I have decided that I love the Fluff part on it, but I will be going back and making better chapters with more of Kickass Bart and so on.

**Superboy and Kid Flash story: **I may be deleting this story. If not definite going back and fixing chapters.

**The Engineer and the Streak:** Fixing chapter, making longer.

**Tim Drake or Tim Grayson:** Much needed fixing will be done. Fixing chapters in order, making longer and better.

**You're stuck with me Bart:** Longer chapter, possible deletion

If you have any complaints or you just want to cuss me out, please Pm, don't review. I'm doing this for everyone. Thank you.

*Trying to hurry, helping write stories Too, lot on my plate at the moment.


End file.
